


Possibly forever

by britishbossy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Benji is an angel, Ethan is a demon, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, also Hunley is Gabriel, the good omens/mission impossible crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbossy/pseuds/britishbossy
Summary: After they prevented Armageddon, Benji follows Ethan home for the night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Possibly forever

When he saw Ethan get out of his burning car, Benji couldn't help but sigh partly in relief and partly in awe. In the 6000 years he had known Ethan, the demon had done the impossible more than once. And seeing him walk towards him with his usual coolness and smug smile across his lips made it even harder for him not to fall to his knees and worship the very ground Ethan was walking on.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was inside a woman's body at the moment. Her knees were probably weak by nature.

„Ethan“.

„Hey, Benji, missed me? Nice dress, suits you.“ The demon commented with a wink and Benji felt his heart (the woman's heart?) flutter in response.

Benji tried not to dwell on it as they went about their way, facing the probable end of the world. It was fair to say that he had perfected the denial of his own feelings over the past 6000 years. Ethan was his best friend, however, he was also a demon. A demon he would walk through fire for, really.

He just prayed that his faith in him would be enough.

“You can stay at my place, if you like.”

Benji looked at Ethan and did not find words for a moment which was new. He felt a massive jolt move through him as if the Almighty Herself had just touched him. Ethan was inviting him to stay with him. In all those years they had known each other he had never been to Ethan's place. If he said yes now, they would finally cross that line. And Benji was scared of it.

“I don't think my side would like that.” He explained weakly, saying what he felt he had to say as an angel and as a being that had never learned how to love one thing more than any other. Ethan leaned back against the bench and Benji could feel his soft gaze on him even though his sunglasses were hiding it.

“You don't have a side anymore” The demon answered, his voice gentle and unbelievably patient.

“We have our own side.”

Benji nodded, more to himself than Ethan. He had denied it before but he could feel himself slowly accepting it now. Ethan and he had not played by the rules for decades, whom was he kidding? Besides, Benji had no real interest in pleasing Heaven anymore, not at all agreeing with its methods. Today, he had faced Satan himself and somehow it had cured him from his fear of Hunley. The archangel was a hypocrite, always had been but Benji had never let himself question him. However, the angel Benjamin, guardian of the Eastern gate, was still in conflict with Benji, the angel who was about to fall for a demon (the very same demon who had given him the name Benji to be exact). It had been a long time coming, really, the angel knew that. Ever since Ethan had saved him and his books in 1941 it had been harder for him not to give in to his hereditary enemy. Clinging to that rule had given him a much needed feel of control whenever he was around Ethan. Without it, Benji feared he would have been damned a long time ago (Ethan told him once that it was not so bad once you got used to it but he still had trouble believing that).

When they got onto the bus, Benji only became aware of their holding hands once they were seated. He briefly considered pulling his hand away but found himself not wanting to. Ethan's hand was warm and the pleasant sensation of being looked after was too nice to let it go. The fact that Ethan was being so unceremonious about it made it even harder for Benji to pretend that things between them had not changed.

The image of Hunley's shocked expression briefly crossed his mind when he entered Ethan's flat for the first time but it was gone as soon as the angel laid eyes on the plants. They were beautiful but Benji could tell that they were feeling insecure about themselves, especially in the presence of Ethan. Benji took his time to gently stroke their leaves and tell them they were growing just wonderfully. Meanwhile, Ethan was busy preparing them two glasses of whiskey, eyeing Benji suspiciously before telling him not to be too nice to them or otherwise they would grow lazy.

About an hour later they were both seated on Ethan's enormous couch and pretty drunk. Ethan (always a heavier drinker than Benji) had trouble speaking, making Benji giggle in the most ineffable fashion (Ethan hated that word).

“Issss 'at your ansssss'er to everythin', Benji?” He slurred, his snake tongue slightly out of control in this state.

“But o' course, Ethan” The angel hiccuped in response.

“Her plan will and always has been ineffable.”

“You ssssay tha' one more time, I'm gonna kissss ye.”

Benji could feel himself blush at that. His drunken mind however did not seem to be in control of his words anymore.

“Ineffa-”

Ethan did not give him the time to finish. Benji felt the demon's hands cupping his face, holding it while pressing his lips firmly against his. The angel could not hold back a sigh.

Ethan pulled back after a moment, watching Benji's reaction. He blinked.

Then he said: “Sssober up.”

Benji's brows furrowed in confusion. Ethan was still holding his face.

“Wanna do thissss with a clear 'ead.”

Benji found himself nodding, not really sure what he was agreeing to. Ethan let go of his face and they both pressed the alcohol out of their systems. The angel fixed his eyes on the cushion beneath him, not feeling ready to look at the other.

“Benji.” Ethan's hand found his on the couch between them. It made him look up at the demon.

“You must know, I would never hurt-”

“I know, Ethan.” Benji squeezed his hand. It brought a smile to the demon's face. He slowly reached up with his free hand, taking off his sunglasses and placed them on the small table next to the couch. Benji's heart melted. Ethan wanted him to see his sincerity and his feelings. Everything he kept so carefully hidden behind those dark glasses.

“Now”, Ethan said and brought the angel's hand up to his lips. Benji shivered.

“Is it alright for me to touch you?”

The angel blinked, trying to process what was happening. The fact that this beautiful creature wanted to touch his body was enough to dull his senses even more than any possible amount of alcohol could.

“Yes.” He breathed and Ethan smiled even wider.

“And am I allowed to....reciprocate?” He asked shyly.

The demon looked at him with wide eyes and chuckled softly before kissing the angel's hand.

“Of course, that's what I'm counting on.”

They fell into each other's arms and then Benji could not remember which was up or down when Ethan pressed him back into the couch, his lips softly but strongly coming down on his. Ethan didn't stop there. The demon started mapping out the angel's face, neck and throat with his mouth as if he wanted to taste him everywhere. Benji felt like being set aflame. He desperately clutched onto Ethan's shoulders, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling at the same time. His senses seemed to speed into overdrive and he closed his eyes as his vision swam.

“Whoa, whoa, Benji”. The angel slowly opened his eyes when he felt a gentle hand upon his cheek. He hadn't realised he was shaking. He looked up at the demon who was watching him with a concerned look.

“Too fast?” Ethan asked and pulled back slightly and panic rose in the angel's chest.

_Too fast, again? How long are you going to make him wait? Another 6000 years?_

Out of pure fear he grabbed onto the demon's arms, keeping him close. Ethan froze immediately.

“No, no, it's just...” His hand moved up Ethan's muscular arm, over his shoulder, feeling his heated skin. Ethan always ran a little hot, given the fact that he was a demon. Benji loved that warmth. It was so different from his own, burning and all consuming. When his fingers gently stroked back Ethan's dark soft hair, the demon seemed to relax a little.

Suddenly, Benji remembered his train of thought. Ethan had a way of making him forget his words.

“It's just that...I've wanted this for so long and I can only guess how much longer it must've been for you and....”

Ethan caught his hand from his hair and pressed it against his cheek, slightly nuzzling into it, his eyes tender and never leaving him.

“There are no expectations, Benji.” He whispered.

“I'm ready when you are.”

It took Benji a moment to let it all sink in. Ethan, his best friend and quite probably the love of his existence was here with him and even after all this time he did not push or force himself onto the angel. He was understanding, gentle, loving, everything angels were told a demon could never be. But then, again, Ethan was not just any demon. He was impossible.

Carefully, aiming to be fully aware of every move and breath they took together, Benji pulled Ethan back into his arms. They kissed for what seemed like hours but could have easily been mere minutes and Benji couldn't shake the feeling of experiencing something sacred, something holy. He had seen many holy things over the decades but with Ethan he felt like it was truly genuine and possibly forever.

And after 6000 years he was sure this feeling was a very good start.


End file.
